The way we Love
by garragrl
Summary: Story about Chuck and Blair going along with the song "the way you lie" by eminem. Better than it sounds.


1This is just a fic I wrote about about Blair and Chuck and my new favorite song The way you Lie by Eminem. Please review

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

They always hurt each other, Chuck would push her away with other women and large amounts of alcohol, while Blair would say the most vicious and cutting remarks every time her and Chuck hit a snag in there relationship. It was like a vicious cycle of hateful words and atrocious actions towards one another.But they always came back no matter how bad it got they loved each other good and the bad.

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_

She hated him, plain and simple, how could he do this to her, he had manipulated her so he could get something he needed. She had fell into the same trap she herself would have laughed at another girl for being to blind to see. He used her to get his hotel, traded her for it and she had played right into it because she thought it was for him and she loved him, she would do anything to make him happy and that had been giving herself to his uncle so his beloved Empire would be safe. So she went to Jack thinking Chuck had no idea of the plan and if he did he would have stopped it immediately because he loved her more than a hotel, but she was wrong Chuck had known and worse he had come up with the plan.

_It's like I'm huffing pain and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

_She fucking hates me and I love it._

Chuck loved it when Blair's eyes would darken when filled with hate and disgust, the way they would shine when shes scheming, and most of all the smirk that came to her ruby red lips when she had a plan of destruction planned out. But this time he knew it was meant for him and the coil of fear that was starting in his stomach was not all that unpleasant he felt energized and ready to play. They both had nuclear capabilities and he wanted to see who would win he loved war and this was going to be the best one yet because with her everything was all or nothing and thats why he loved her.

_Wait! Where you going?_

_"I'm leaving you"_

_No you ain't. Come back we're running right back._

_Here we go again_

_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_

The war was over with minimal casualties on her side she had won and a truce had been formed, so now they were back together and he was kissing her mouth with such passion Blair thought she would burn from the inside out. Suddenly he stopped and pulled away looking deep into her eyes, her moan of complaint didn't go unnoticed, she could tell by the slight smirk on his lips. Soon it disappeared and was replaced with a completely serious look, "I love you Blair," her breath caught it still made her breathless every time he said the words to her. "I love you to, always." she promised. It felt so wonderful to be right in this moment where they were so in love nothing could go wrong.

_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_

_Who's that dude? I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

The glass of scotch slammed into the wall right next to her head shattering into a million pieces and seconds latter he had her pinned to the wall anger evident on his face. "What Blair I wasn't here so you find the first available male to throw yourself at." Blair looked up into his face, she was mad and scared but her fear of him at this moment only further fueled her anger. "Jealous Bass?" Blair smirked, she had only been talking to the guy at the bar for a second when a very drunk Chuck showed up. She didn't even know his name. Chuck wound one of his hands into her hair and pulled hard against the strands knocking her head hard against the wall behind her. "Don't play with me Blair." he stated his voice low and menacing. Blair felt tears come to her eyes and her vision blurred for a second as her head hit the wall.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

No matter how good they were she always seemed to end up in tears rolled in a ball Serena stocking her hair trying to calm her down. "B, hes not worth it, he always hurts you or you hurt him. That isn't love Blair." Blair nodded but she knew deep in her heart that Serena may know a lot of things but she would never understand that no matter what happened between her and Chuck it was love. A love that burned in her very core and made her head fuzzy and her wanting to jump head first in every time no matter what could happen.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_

_When you're with 'em_

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_

Blair was different, she was the first girl that made his palms sweat and his heart beat faster. The first girl that gave him butterflies and made him want to be a boyfriend. Blair was different and he loved her for it.

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em_

_Throw 'em down, pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments when you're in them_

_It's the rage that took over it controls you both_

_So they say you're best to go your separate ways_

_Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

"No body wants you Chuck not even your own father wanted you." Blair spits out the words trying to inflict the most amount of damage she can, and when Chuck visibly flinches at her words she knows she hit her mark. "At least my father didn't move to anther content to get away from me, Blair, which is what both of your parents seem to have done." Before he has time to react Blair slapped him hard on the face leaving a prominent welt and a single scratch where her nail caught his cheek. Looking at her completely stunned she turns and just walks away.

_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her_

_Next time you show restraint_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

He knew he had done the worst possible thing when he held her against the wall a his hand around her neck. His face was centimeters from her there noses brushing slightly she was trying desperately to get out of his grip but it only caused his hand to tighten further constricting her air flow. She was gasping for breath and the logical part of Chucks brain was screaming at him to let her go but she had gone to far this time and the more prominent part of his brain was furious. He was furious his blood was boiling she was going to pay for flirting with that guy, rubbing up against him while she knew Chuck was watching.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Chuck was the one crying this time because his friends and everyone else he cared about seemed to have left him alone when they saw the bruises around Blair's neck. Serena was the first to go always faithful, Nate was the second he had never looked at Chuck with such loathing. He had threanted him if he came near Blair again there would be serious consequences. Even Lilly had turned away, for the first time Chuck was completely alone.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come back_

_It wasn't you, baby it was me_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

Blair had come back with Serena at her side to retrieve her things from Chucks suite. The bruises on her neck still prominent against her porcelain skin. Chuck winced when he saw them cursing at himself for marring her beautiful body in anyway. "Blair..." Chuck started but Serena quickly cut him off. "Save it Chuck no ones interested in hearing what you have to say." Blair looked over Serenas shoulder to where Chuck was standing and even though he had hurt her she felt bad for him. She loved him and knew he felt bad for what he had done. It only took a second to retrieve her things and once together she glanced back at Chuck one last time. "I'm so sorry Blair, it'll never happen agin I love you. Please don't leave." Chucked begged her taking the first chance he got to apologize. Blair didn't even have time to think before her feet were taking her towards him and her arms were around his neck pulling him into a hug. She didn't need to think about it because she loved him and nothing felt better than being in his arms.

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

_I told you this is my fault_

_Look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

_Next time. There won't be no next time_

_I apologize even though I know its lies_

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar_

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_

_Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

_I'm just gonna_

Blair was wrapped around Chuck in his bed and he was stroking her long brown hair contentedly. Blair had fallen asleep almost instantly but Chuck was unable to follow, "I promise you," he whispered, "I will never put my hands on you again Blair." Blair had woken instantly when she heard Chuck speak but did not make a move to show she was awake. "But if you ever try and leave me again I promise it will be the last thing you do." Chucks low rumbling voice made a chill run up her back because she could tell he was completely serious. "I love you, Blair." He sighed before finally falling asleep. "Love you to, always." Blair whispered back and Chuck smiled and pulled her closer in his sleep.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie _

No matter what happened they would always love each other.


End file.
